


For a Better future

by Stromae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alex is a whore, Also Aaron is too, Daddy George, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Fluff, John is here to save Alex, M/M, Other, Poor hurt pilp, Prostitution, Rape, Sex, Single dad Alex, Smut, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Thomas and Madison are assholes, Thomas is pilps other dad, john is a bean, love making, modern time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromae/pseuds/Stromae
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a poor single dad, and all he wants is to make his son happy with a good future. Of course money doesn't grow in trees and you have to earn it, so Alexander does everything he can to help Phillip. Thomas, on the other hand is not willing to pay his child support to Alexander, and Alexander is willing to start a fight with Thomas basically every time he comes face to face with Jefferson. Yes Thomas is Phillip's other dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning; Prostitusion, drug abusing and abuse/maybe even rape.
> 
> I got this idea from Bastille - What Would You Do

Life was never easy for Alexander. Ever since he was five years old, he always felt like he was useless, and so did his dad. He always took beating from his dad as a kid, and it lasted until the age of 16, when James died. His life had turned upside down ever since that, and here he was. Unable to get a proper job because of his mental health. The only work he could be good at was, well, prostitution. Alexander got around 150 dollars every night, which they didn't live off of for long, since he had to pay for the electricity and gas, so they didn't freeze. That has happend in the worst times.

Alexander was in the streets, hugging himself as he stood against tile wall, waiting for clients. He always stood at the known 'hooker street'. A car pulled up in front of Alex and the man opened the door. '' Get in. Don't have much time. '' The man said. Alexander sat in the car, looking at the man. '' How would you like it? '' Alexander asked. The man looked at Alex and smirked. '' Whatever I get with 500 dollars... '' He said. 500?! Was Alex dreaming?! '' Um... You get me for a night. '' Alex said and blushed. The man started to drive towards his house, causing Alexander to widen his eyes when he saw the huge mansion. This man must be rich, Alexander thought. But Alexander had no idea how the man would want to spend the night. The man parked the car in the garage and got out. Alexander climbed out and looked around. '' May I ask your name, Sir? '' Alex asked and followed the man into the house. '' Aaron. Aaron Burr. But you may call me Master tonight. '' Aaron said and led Alexander into the bedroom. The bed had burgundy sheets and the same shade carpet. Alex has never been in a house this nice. Aaron smirked and shoved Alex on the ground. '' You obey me. Got it? '' Aaron said and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling. Alexander winced and nodded quickly. '' Yes sir! '' He said. Aaron slapped Alex and growled. '' What was that? Yes...- '' Aaron said and smirked. Alex gulped and held his cheek. '' M-Master! '' He cried out and looked up at Aaron. Aaron hummed and opened his fly. '' That' right. I'm your master tonight. '' Aaron said and pulled out his rather big cock. '' Suck it, whore. '' Aaron said and forced his dick down Alex's throat, causing the smaller man to gag and cough, basically choke for air. Alex whined and tried to pull away to get some air, but it was no use. Aaron was too strong. Alex breathed heavily through his nose, but that was difficult too, since his nose was against Aaron's navel. Aaron fucked Alex's mouth hard and fast, not really caring if Alex was enjoying it or not. That continued for a few minutes, until Aaron came down Alex's throat, panting and moaning. '' Fuck that was amazing. What do you say to master, you cumslut? '' Aaron whispered in his ear. Alex coughed and whimpered. '' T-Thank you for the cum, master! '' Alex said and wished it was all over. He had to do this. He had to do this for Phillip and himself.

The night was long, and Alex got fucked hard, a bit too hard. He was covered in bruises and hickeys. Aaron laid in bed and chuckled, smoking a cigar as he watched Alex give him a lap dance. '' You're so slutty... You were made to do only this. Get all your holes filled with different men every night. '' He said, slapping Alex straight on the cheek. Alex nodded and cried, flinching. '' Y-Yes master... '' Alex said and looked at the time. It was already 12 a.m, and Phillip was all alone at home. '' P-Please can I leave already? I have a s-son at home and he's all alone. '' Alex said and looked at Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes and threw 200 dollars at Alex. '' You weren't that good. Get out of my sight, you whore. '' Aaron said and pushed Alex off of him. Alex stumbled up from the bed and quickly put on his clothes, taking the money, not daring to say anything in case Aaron snapped at him. He left without saying anything, standing outside. Everything hurt and everytime he slept with someone new, he felt his confidence drop. Alex was too sore to walk, so he ordered a cab, knowing all too well he shouldn't spend money on things he didn't need badly. Alex paid the cab driver 30 dollars and quickly ran into the not-so-good looking apartment building, ignoring all the pain, making his way into the elevator and onto the third floor. Alex sturggled with the keys, but managed to open the door, seeing Phillip sound asleep on the couch. He smiled widely at the little boy and went to kiss his head, then limped into the bathroom, getting into the shower and staying there for around an hour, trying to wash himself off from all the dirtyness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 800 hits! I never thought I could get that much. Also sorry for not adding the chapter every week. School and personal problems have taken me over :/

Alexander woke up the next morning, his legs still hurting like hell. He winced when the sun hit his eyes, then fully woke up when someone banged on the door. '' ALEX!! '' John yelled from outside the door. Alex sighed and slowly crawled out of bed, wrapping a bath robe on himself, rubbing his eyes and limping to the door, opening it, huffing when John hugged him tightly. '' O-Oh hey Jon. '' The smaller man said quietly, looking at his best friend. '' Why so excited? '' Alex asked. John bounced in excitement and giggled. '' Hercules said yes to me! We're going on a date! '' He said, smiling widely. Alex felt his stomach twist at that, jealousy taking over his mind. '' Oh... That's... That's nice. '' Alex said, forcing a smile. He has always had feelings for John, but didn't want to say anything, in case it would ruin their friendship. '' I hope you have fun. '' Alex said and patted his shoulder. John frowned and looked at Alex. '' Alex... You have a black eye and a hand mark on your cheek. Was Jefferson here again?! I swear I will- '' John said before Alex cut him off. '' No no! It's just... from work. You know how it can get. '' He said and sighed, looking down. '' Do you want some coffee? '' He asked, limping into the kitchen. John bit his lip, feeling extremely bad for Alex having to sell himself in order to keep himself and Phillip alive. '' Yeah. A cup would be nice. '' John said and sat at the table, watching Alex. Alex dropped a mug, his shoulders slumping as he let out a sigh, covering his face and bursting into tears. John widened his eyes and rushed to Alex's side. '' Hey hey. Shh... What's wrong? I'm here for you. '' He said, rubbing Alex's back. Alex cried into John's chest. '' I-I can't do this anymore... '' He said. '' I-I'm tired of this fucking l-living hell! I just want a-a happy life for Phillip... '' Alex said and sobbed. '' I-I love you John. I've always loved you. Ever s-since we met. You were the sunshine a-at my darkest days. '' He said and looked down. John blinked and swallowed. '' Alex I... I don't know what to say. '' He said and held Alex's head. They stayed like that until the coffee was done. Alex pulled away slowly and wiped his eyes and nose. '' I'm sorry. '' Alex said quietly and poured coffee into two cups, giving the other one to John. '' Don't apologize, Alexander. '' John said and kissed his cheek. Alex picked up his phone which was ringing. '' Good morning Mr.Hamilton. It's George Washington, Phillips' teacher. I would like to discuss about something. Are you free to come over? '' George asked. Alex sighed and clenched his jaw. '' Yeah. Yes. I'll be there in twenty minutes. '' He said, hanging up. '' Hey John? I know I've asked a lot from you, but can you drop me at Phillip's school? '' He asked. John nodded and finished his coffee, putting it into the sink as he put on his jacket. '' I'll wait you in the car while you get ready. '' John said and walked out. Alex went upstairs and started to get ready, putting on some make up he had bought so he could cover up his bruises when going out to public.

The car ride was quiet, and the radio was on low, playing some old 90's music. John stopped at the school, rubbing Alex's arm. '' Call me when you're done so I can drop you back home, okay? '' John asked. Alex nodded. '' Thank you for the ride, John. '' He said and got up, walking inside. Alex walked down the quiet school hallway, stopping at the principal's office, seeing Phillip and some other boy, his arms crossed. Alex rushed to Phillip and held his face. '' Phillip honey, wh- '' He got cut off by George, Alex quickly standing up. '' What happened?! '' Alex asked, worried and angry. George sighed and looked at the boys. '' James and Phillip were fighting at lunch. James hit Phillip and Phillip kicked James. '' He said. Phillip cried and wiped his eyes, his hair a mess and shirt dirty. '' H-He said daddy i-is a whore! '' He said. James frowned and huffed. '' My daddy said your daddy was at our place last night! And there were a lot of noises! '' Alex gulped and blinked. '' U-Uh... That is not true. '' He lied. George frowned, knowing when someone was lying and when not. He was a teacher. He learnt it through the years. '' Mr. Hamilton? Can I speak with you privately? '' He asked. Alex nodded slowly and walked outside the office with George. '' What's going on? I see Phillip crying at recess, and whenever I try to ask what's wrong, he just smiles and pretends nothing happened. Is everything at home okay? '' George asked, crossing his arms. Alex rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. '' I-If I'm honest... '' He said. '' No... I-I.. '' Alex said, tearing up and starting to sob. George widened his eyes and rubbed Alex's back. '' What's wrong? '' He asked. Alex sniffled and wiped his eyes. '' What James said. It's true.. I'm a whore. A-A prostitute. I sell myself just so I can give Phillip what he needs. But I can barely get that. '' He said. George blinked and was speechless. '' Oh wow I... '' George said. Alex sighed and pulled away. '' Disgusting I know. I'm ashamed of myself too. '' He said and walked back inside the office, glaring at James and picking Phillip up. '' Uncle John will pick us up, honey. Let's go home. '' He said, walking out but got stopped by George. '' Call me if you ever need something. '' George said and gave him a small smile, which Alex returned. Forced of course. Alex walked out of the school and dialed John, John soon picking them up and dropping them at home. Alex walked inside, holding the sleeping Phillip in his arms as he walked to Phillip's bedroom, laying him down and tucking him in, kissing his head and closing the curtains so the sunshine wouldn't shine in his eyes. '' Sleep tight, little baby. '' He said, closing the door behind him as he walked out of Phillip's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay wowza I was on a long break from this fanfic, and I apologize A LOT! But thank you for 2000 hits! When I first hit 500 hits I didn't think I could make it past that lmao. But I hope you like this new chapter. I've also been working on my writing a bit so I hope it looks a bit better now :))

The next day wasn't better than the night he was with Aaron. He was already in a bad mood from bad sleep because of the gangs going crazy in the middle of the fucking night when people were trying to sleep. Philip was already late for school, and Alex had no time taking him there, nor a way to take him there since they had no car. Maybe if Alex called George, he would understand since they talked yesterday, and Alex was still ashamed and embarrassed from his confession, and now was fighting with fear and anxiety that Washington would tell the CPS about this and his ray of sunshine would be taken away from him. He didn't want to lose another loved one.

Alex was staring at himself in the mirror, unintentionally. He was supposed to just check himself from any minor bruises. '' Focus, Philip. '' The man heard a small voice from the living room as he let out a breath. Philip must be just talking to himself again. A habit he had picked up. Alex put on a big hoodie and some jeans as he grabbed his keys and wallet. Not like he needed that wallet but he felt naked without it. '' Philip, honey! We need to go! '' He said and tied his hair up into a messy bun as he put on his shoes, smiling when Philip came skipping to him, carrying his teddy.

'' M'ready daddy! Mr. Washington told me I could bring Mr.Teddy with me to school. '' Philip said and hugged the stuffed toy to his chest. '' When can I see papa, daddy? I miss him... '' The boy said, looking down as he pouted. '' I-I saw papa's and his boyfriend's daughter at school and she was wearing nice clothes! Why don't I have them? '' Philip asked and looked at Alex with big doe eyes.

Alex swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, thinking of a good lie to say to him. He hated lying to his son, but he didn't want Philip worrying about money. '' Um.. Daddy just hasn't got the time to go shopping, baby boy. '' He said and picked took Philip's hand as they walked out the door, making sure the door was locked before walking to the bus stop. '' Daddy promises you will have nice clothes the day after tomorrow. '' Alex said. That was an empty promise. He wasn't sure if Thomas was going to pay the child support or not, but he really needed it. The fridge was screaming emptiness and so were the cupboards. Once the bus arrived, Alex got in and bought the bus tickets, then went to sit down at a seat, pulling Philip on his lap to hold him in place since he was a bit of an explorer. 

Once they arrived at the school, Alex walked inside the building and looked at the clock. Okay. Hour before his work. '' Philip. Daddy will pick you up once your school ends. Just wait here and don't go with anyone you don't know. '' Alex said and kissed his head. '' I love you so so much. Stay safe. '' He said and stroked his hair, giving him a small smile before he watched his son run off to class. '' Now to Washington... '' Alex said and walked to the principal's office, knocking on the door as he walked inside once he had the permission.

'' Alexander. Good morning. I noticed Philip was late to his first class. '' George said and put his exams aside, crossing his arms and looking at the small man. '' Is there a good reason for that? '' He asked, rosing a brow as he tapped his leg.

'' M-Mr.Washington. Yes. There is. I didn't get much sleep last night because there were gang fights outside our house and I didn't sleep until like three a.m. I am truly sorry. I actually had to ask something... Are you able to look after Philip tonight, while I work? I understand if not, It's not like Philip hasn't been alone before- '' He rambled on, his face red from embarrassment.

'' Alexander. Calm down. Of course I'm able to look after him. It's Friday after all. Just text me when and where. '' George said and smiled. '' Be careful at work, okay? '' He said and got up.

'' Yes. Of course. I always am. '' Lies. '' A-Anyways. I need to get going. Have a good day sir. '' Alex said, quickly writing down their address on a sticky note before he quickly walked out, not wanting to embarrass himself more. '' Stop it Alexander. You can't fall for every man that walks to you. Whore. '' He mumbled to himself, sighing as he walked outside. The street he usually stayed on was a walk away, which was a bit unsafe for the kids, but what can you do when you live in a fucked up country. Alex shrugged the thought away as he took off his hoodie, putting it in the bag he was carrying. You have to look inviting to get customers.

The night went on, and Alex was exhausted. He was so tired he couldn't stand up properly, yet alone walk. Alex shivered as he walked towards his house, his hoodie dripping wet from the heavy rain. '' Just a f-few more meters, Alex. '' He said and managed to climb up the stairs to his apartment, inserting the key to the lock with shaky hands as he opened the door, his face growing immediately in as smile as he saw Philip sleeping peacefully on George's lap. He closed the door slowly, taking off his shoes and his hoodie, setting it on the small table in the hallway. Alex walked to them and sat down. '' Thank you. '' He whispered, kissing his cheek as he carefully picked Philip up, sneaking into his room and setting him to sleep. Once he was done, making sure Pip had his nightlight on, he sneaked back out into the living room and smiled at George. '' Thank you again. I wish I could repay somehow. '' He said. 

'' How about going out with me? On a date? '' George asked, smiling as he put on his jacket. '' We could go to Olive Garden. Maybe one of your friends could watch after Philip? '' He asked, putting on his shoes. 

Alex blushed deeply, biting his lip and nodding. '' I-I would love that, Mr.Washington. '' He said and played with his hands. '' Yeah. I have a couple friends. How about... 7 pm. tomorrow? I have a day off. '' He said. '' I mean. It's not like I have a pimp or anything- '' He laughed. 'Shut up Alex. You're embarrassing yourself.' Alex's mind said, Alex gulping. 

'' 7 pm sounds good. I'll see you then. Good night Alexander. Try to get some rest. '' George said and kissed Alex's hand before he walked out. slowly closing the door behind.

Once George was out of site, Alex bounced and shook in joy. He was going on a date! A date! '' Mama! Did you hear that? I have a date! '' Alex whisper shouted, talking to his mom. It was a habit he had taken when his mother had passed away. Later on, Alex had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.


	4. Updateeee!

So ik some of you have requested for a new chapter, but currently I'm unable to do that. I have a lot to do before I can update again. Next month 25th I'm going on a class trip to Helsinki (my capital) and the ride there will take app. 2 hours, so I might be able to pull two(?) chapters in one day. I can't promise anything yet, though. So yea. Hope you all have a nice day and I'll see you when I update!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @_AlysaRogers_ on Twitter :) Okay, yikes. Sorry for not writing in like forever haha. I've been on summer break for a month now, and I've been super busy. I got accepted to the ninth best college in Finland, and I'm super hyped about it. Now that I have cleared that from my shoulders, I'll most likely start updating this again, and the other fanfictions I have on my account. You can leave me suggestions in the comments down below and/or message me on my social media accounts if you have any suggestions. My IG is @Stromaej. And of course you can just message me for fun and for a Hamilton/Marvel related roleplay, I'm always up for those.

Ever since George had asked Alex out the day before, Alex had actually had a pretty decent time. He had spent the whole day with Philip, at the mall since Thomas had finally paid his child support. They had bought the little ray of sunshine some new clothes and school supplies. Philip had been smiling the whole time, and it made Alex's day only better. 

'' Daddy's going on a date tonight, sweetpea. Is that okay with you? '' Alex asked and held Philip's hand while carrying the grocery bag with his other hand. Philip nodded and looked up at his father, beaming.

'' Mhm! John is coming over and he's so fun! He plays with my dolls with me and watches cartoons.'' Philip said and held the clothes bag, it gladly being perfectly light for him. He swung the bag a bit and looked in front of him. '' Daddy? Why doesn't Papa talk to us? '' He asked and bit his lip. Even though he was young, he deep down inside knew that Thomas didn't care about Alex or Philip.

Alex let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. '' Well... Um. Papa is a bit selfish. He can be self-centered and evil. But he loves you very much, baby boy. '' He said to his son and smiled forcefully. He absolutely hated lying to his son, but he also hated seeing him sad. Alex walked out of the mall, checking out some nice suits on the way out. Maybe one day he'd be able to buy one without worrying for money.

Once home, Alex had stocked the fridge with the food and made Philip some fruit snacks before going off to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror and huffed, grabbing some foundation and primer. He started applying it under his eyes and over his face. '' These should cover up those sleepless nights. '' Alex said and grabbed his brush, starting to fix his hair. He tied his hair up into a bun, changing into a deep green button up and some black jeans. He smiled as he watched himself through the mirror. Finally something decent looking on him. Not just some skanky clothes that he had bought when he first started his job, if you could even call it that. He looked at the clock, 'half an hour until he's here', he thought. Alex was so excited about tonight. He actually felt something towards George, and he hoped their relationship would work out.

Alex got out of his room when someone knocked on the door, going for it and smiling at John. '' Hi John. Thank you so much for looking after Philip. I won't be gone for too long. I'll be home at the latest at midnight. '' He said and kissed John's cheek, letting the man in.

John nodded and smiled at Alex. '' No problem Lexi'. I love spending time with this little squirt. '' He said and tickled Philip, giggling. '' Have fun. Be careful and if anything out of the ordinary happens, call me and I'll come get you. '' He said and sat down on the couch. Alex nodded and grabbed his jacket, kissing Philip's cheek and walking out. He went down to the ground floor with the elevator and smiled when he saw George waiting with his car.

Alex stepped into the car and buckled himself up. '' Hi. I'm glad we can do this. It's good for me to get out of the house for a while, as much as I love Philip. Looking after a kid is hard, y'know. I mean, you are a teacher after all. '' He said and laughed. George smiled and nodded. '' Yeah. Looking after those little gremlins can be stressful at times. '' He said and drove off to Olive Garden.

Once at the restaurant and once they had sat down, George had given Alex his menu and started looking at it.

'' Everything looks so delicious. I've never even tried half of these things on the menu. I think I'm gonna go with the chicken pasta salad. '' Alex said and set the menu down, taking a sip of the champagne the waitress had poured him.

George took a swig of his water and looked at Alex, smiling at him. '' You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Alexander. You should wear clothes like that more often, they really give out your nice figure. '' He said and stroked Alex's hand, causing the smaller man to blush deeply. '' Stop it, Sir. You're just saying nonsense. '' Alex said and hummed. He really had missed affection from someone he hadn't just fucked.

The night went along well, they both had fun and Alex's feelings towards George only got stronger.

George parked in front of Alex's apartment building, looking at him. '' I guess we say bye now. I had so much fun tonight, Alexander. '' He said and held the man's hand. Alex let out a happy sigh and looked at him. '' This really made my day, George. Thank you. '' He whispered and kissed him, his heart soaring at what he did. George moved his hand on his cheek and stroked it, kissing back deeper. He pulled away after a couple seconds, smiling. '' I'll see you tomorrow when you drop Philip off. '' He whispered. Alex nodded and took the seat belt off, getting out and walking upstairs.

The rest of the night he laid in his bed, thinking of George and how he would feel next to him. He really hoped their thing would go further.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after Alex's and George's date, Alex woke up happy. For once in a long time. He felt alive, happy, hyped and all in all just very energized. Was that love he felt? The warmth in his chest, his face flushed when he thought about George, the wide smile that spread across his face. Definitely love. He hadn't felt that since his and Thomas' first date, after that it had just went downhill from there. Now he's glad he broke everything off with that man. The clown haired man had made his life a living hell. And even worse by leaving. It was a messed up thing. He never paid his child support, so Philip never really had the proper school supplies or the 'nice kid clothes', that every other kid in the school had. He felt so bad for his son. He never had a good childhood, and the kid is already way too mature for his age. Alex feared that one day Philip would find out and know about his ''career'', and feel ashamed of his father.

Alex rolled out of bed, his hair messy, but he could care less right now. He had a great night, a good nights sleep and he had no work for the next 2 weeks. He walked out of his bedroom and went straight to the kitchen where he saw Philip messing around with some watercolors. He smiled and ruffled his son's hair, soon enough starting to make them both some breakfast. He looked at the clock after serving the breakfast.

''We have to get you ready for school soon, Pippy. You can't be late again. And no excuses on being sick.'' Alex said and squinted his eyes at his son.

Philip just huffed and started putting his watercolors and paper away when his father told him to. ''Fine... But can I continue after I get home?''  
''Yes you can. Now go on. Go put your clothes on, we have to leave in 10 minutes.''

Meanwhile Philip was in his room putting his clothes on and brushing his hair, Alex cleaned up the kitchen and put his clothes on. Ever since he got time off from work, he's felt more energized and more motivated to keep the apartment clean. The only times he'd really made a big cleaning was when the child protective service people came by to check out the condition of Philip's home. Each time he'd felt the utter fear of losing his little sunshine and he'd be put to a random, scary family.

Once both boys were done dressing up, making their hair and putting their shoes on, Alex walked out of the apartment with Philip, holding the boy's bag for him. They walked to the bus station and sat down.   
''Are you excited to go back to school today, baby?'' Alex asked, looking down at Philip who was playing with his toy car.

Philip shrugged and played with his car. '' I dunno. This one boy pushes me around, so I'm not very excited for that. '' He said and sighed.

Alex frowned and put his hand on his son's shoulder. '' Baby... You should've told me or George about this. Have you? '' He asked, worried about his son being bullied. He didn't want that to happen to Philip. For his son to turn out depressed and full of anxiety because of bullying.

'' I told George. He said he'd talk to the other kid but I dunno if he did. He still bullies me. '' Philip said and bit the inside of his cheek, hugging his dad's side.

Alex picked Philip up and stepped into the bus once it arrived, paying for their tickets and sitting down. The whole bus trip they just stayed quiet, Alex sometimes whispering soothing things into Philip's ear to calm him down. Once at the school, Alex stepped out of the bus with Philip and walked inside, giving Philip his bag. 

'' Here you go baby. Now remember. If he talks mean things to, or about you, try to ignore him. But if he touches you in a mean way, go immediately to George, okay? He will make sure you're safe. '' Alex said and couched down, kissing his son's forehead before he watched him run off to class.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Hamilton fanfic I've ever done, so I hope you enjoyed it! I will most likely udate every week atleast once or maybe even twice if I'm not busy with school.


End file.
